1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a servo-arm for transferring control motion from a servo-motor to control members.
2. Description of Related Art
A servo-motor generally has a servo-motor spline protruding from the servo. When the motor is activated, the servo-motor spline can turn in either a clockwise or a counterclockwise direction. A servo-motor requires a servo arm or wheel to transfer control motion from the servo-motor to control members. In the past, servo-arms were formed of plastic materials. These arms were coupled to either cables or metal control rods and also to servo-output shafts.
The arm is subjected to high stress in reversed directions. This wears on the arm leading to ever-increased likelihood of failure. The wear also increases the lateral play in the arm-servomotor connection. A small amount of lateral play allows the arm to move loosely, which creates leads to more lateral play.
One attempt to overcome the limitations of the plastic servo-wheel was to provide a wheel in the form of a rigid metal disc. The traditional configuration was to have a hub at the center of the disc having a through bore broached for keyed connection to the servo-motor spline. Further improvements of the traditional design included more efficient methods to manufacture the servo-wheel. One such improvement in manufacture is shown in Siner 5,762,439.
Unfortunately, the traditional design does not ameliorate problems with lateral play. The foregoing illustrates limitations of the known prior art.
A servo-member comprises a rigid body having first and second opposed planar surfaces; a moderate protruding member formed on the first surface; a first bore through the moderate protruding member, said first bore having a first diameter including a splined portion terminating adjacent an annular seat; a hub in the second surface, said hub forming a second bore, the second bore separated from the first bore by said annular seat, said annular seat having an opening formed to connect the first bore with said second bore.